Internet services platforms may be provided with both local and geographical high availability redundancy built in. Such platforms may separate data processing and control functionality in both network and service layers. In the network layer, software defined network (SDN) approaches may be used with a centralized control of network configuration. In the service layer, regional internet services platforms are service rule driven, and service rule configuration is also provisioned by a centralized and cloud-based provisioning platform.